a star in the night
by water dragon 30
Summary: Star is no ordanary girl. she is an orphan and she can speak dragon!one night, when hiccup shot down toothless, she was kidnapped by a diffrent night fury. now she must live up to her famliys legacy. but is she ready? hiccupxOC
1. just another day at berk

**WD30: so in this story you will learn about Star the Dragon Whisperer. This story is going along the movie, not the book.**

**May: finally, your leaving me alone!**

**WD30:no I will be work The Return Of The Dark Signers. This will take a little of my time. Speaking of which, Star should be here instead of you, so GET OUT!**

**(May leaves room and Star comes in)Star: hi **

**WD30: can you do the disclaimer?**

**Star: sure Water Dragon 30 do not own How To Train Your Dragon. :-)**

S**tar's pov **

This is Berk, it's twelve days north of Hopeless and a degrees south of Freezing To Death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My home, in a word sturdy, it's been here for 7 generations, but every house is new, well not my little tree house but we'll get to that later. We have fishing, hunting , and a charming view of the sunset. But I think the best part of Berk is what some people call pests. You see we don't have mosquito, or rats. We have...

a big red dragon shoots fire at a pale skinned girl with black hair, sky blue eyes , and wearing a black shirt and black pants. She also had a black lily with silver tips in her hair. "dragons." i said. My name is Star Night. I actually have the best name in the village. I dodged the the fire just in time. " watch where you fire !" I yelled in the dragon language. Yes I can speak dragon, but to the other vikings its gibberish . That is why I don't speak dragon that much or I will be called crazy . The red dragon pouted at me turned around and chase a very very very unfortunate viking. But I didn't care for the viking . I ran through the village, I was looking for my best friend , Hiccup.

I ran past vikings that yelled several things like "get back inside!" or " what you doing out side, orphan ?!". Yes I'm an orphan. They told me that I was found in the woods when I was 5. all I knew at the time was my name and how to speak dragon. But that is off topic right now.

Then I saw a tall man with a red beard. It was Stoick The Vast. How he got that name I'll never know. By the way Stoick is hiccup's dad. He yelled at his small brown haired son for being outside, then throw hiccup in my general direction. So I ran up to him " lets go" is all I said and we ran to the forge.

** Hiccups pov**

Star and I ran to the forge. We where greeted with an " Oh, nice of you to join the party,! I thought you guys had been carried off!" said Gobber. " who ,me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for there taste! They wouldn't know what to do with all..." at this point I flexed what little muscles I had "This" I finished "well they need toothpicks, don't they?" answered Gobber. Star giggled a bit at the joke. Man , her giggle is cute. By the way, meet the meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. Me and Star have been his apprentices ever since we where little.

Star wasted no more time as she open the the small window thingy ( I don;t know whats its called ). after that she took all the broken weapons from the windowsill and put them on the coals so that they will be hot enough to be worked with later.

I looked outside the window and saw 6 teenagers put out fires. They where Fishlegs, a bulky dude that was easy to scare, thanes Snotlouts, a total suck up to people, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who bicker a lot, theirs Astrid, the best warrior in town, and finally Dread. Dread has black hair and brown eyes, and wears a brown shirt and brown pants. He keeps trying to steal Star from me so she'll be his girlfriend . I never liked that guy.

**WD30: sorry short chapter, but next chapter will be longer .**

**Star:will I be in it?**

**WD30: yes you will. So people I have a poll because I can't pick out which one should be the name of Star's Night Fury. So here are the options**

**(A) Midnight**

**(B) Moonlight **

**( C) Luna**

**So please vote and see you next time!**

**Star: Bye**


	2. once in a life time

**WD30: so my computer erased its auto corerect so if there are eraers in this chapter and and maybe other chapters so please don't yell :-(. also this chapter is mostly in hiccup's point of view.**

**Star: Yahoo! ( starts bouncing of the walls)**

**WD30: Star, how much sugar did you have?**

**Star:not much... just a bag full...( stops bouncing of wall and starts thinking on how to escape WD30's wrath )**

**WD30: STAR DRAGON NIGHT, YOUR ON TIME OUT!**

**Star : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

** hiccup's pov**

all the sudden I was pulled out of the window. It was Gobber that pulled me out of the shutterslolz " Aw , come on. Let me out ! I need to make my mark" I complained , but I already knew the answer. "oh, you've have made plenty of mark . All in the wrong places!" said Gobber. " Gobber stop picking on hiccup!" explained Star. Star is always there to stand up for me. Even if she gets in trouble in the the end. I always wonder why she throw her chance to be a dragon slaying viking just so she can be my friend.

" please 2 minutes! I'll kill a dragon, My life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date !" I said. the only date ever want is a date with Star. But when ever I get a chance to ask her out I ether chicken out or Dread will get in the way. " you can't lit a hammer , you can't swing an axe , you can't even throw on of these!" replied Gobber as he held up a set of bolas. Which a random viking grabbed and throw at a Gronkle. The Gronkle fell to the ground afterwords.

"Okay but this will do it for me." I replied as I patted my new invention . It open up and flew across the room. Star ducked and the bola hit the very unforcnt viking. **( the one chased by the nightmare)** " see this is what im talking about!" yelled Gobber . I stated to explain why it missed " its just a mild con" but then Gobber intrupted me"don't you hiccup , if your going to get out thare and fight dragons your going to need to stop … this" he said as he guestered to me. "you just guestered to all of me!" I replied . "thats it stop being all of you" Gobber said. "your playing a dangese game, keeping all this raw viking-ness contained, there will be conscenses!" I shouted. "i'll take my changes , sword shrapen now." he dead panned as he he passed me a sword and Star an axe .

Star went over to the 2nd grind stone and I went tho the other one. One day ill get out, becuss killing a dragon is everything around here.

A Nadder head will at less get me notised

Gronkles are tough , takeing down one of those and i will defently get Star as my girlfriend and put Dread in his place. I hope.

A zipplback, exzotic, 2 heads , twice the stacess

then theres the monsteris nightmare, only the best vikings go after them. They have this nasty hadet of seting themselves on fire.

As I was saying this a firey nightmare was climed a tower. Stoik and some other vikings where maning the catpolt " reload, i'll take this" calmly said Stoik . He took hi war hammer and smaked the night mare with it.

But the ulimate prize is the dragon no ones ever seen. They call it the...

a dark silolete swiftly flew across the sky, making this wisleing sound. "NIGHT FURY" screamed a viking "GET DOWN" sreamed another viking. The shadow shot a saffire blue fireball at the tower. Stoick and the other vikings jumped off the tower just in time , as the fireball hit the tower.

I rushed to the window and looked out of thing never steals food, never shows itself and never mises.

A 2nd shadow went for a for a try and shot another fireball at the tower, and this time the tower fell.

No one has ever killed a night fury, thats why im going to be the 1st . To steal Star's heart and to live happly ever after. Right?

"Man the fort, you guys,they need me out thare ," seid Gobber , then he turned to me " stay put here," I rolled my eyes " you know what I mean , ARGGGG" he cried his battle cry, and with that he was gone. I turned to get my invention. But a hand graded my sholder, I turned. It was Star. " your not going without me, cuss someone needs to protect you" she said as she picked up a sword. She was very good with a sword. "alright, come on" I asner . There was no use to argue with her. When she makes up her mind about some thing, she won't change her mind. Ever. I graded my invention and we ran outside.

**Star's pov**

As we ran past, random vikings yelled at us for being outside during a raid. We ran to an open clearing.

A lone tower was there to, perfict. I knew hiccup, and I knew that his invention won't acutly hurt it, it just might bring it down.

Hiccup set up the invention and mumbled " come on give me some thing to shoot" as he seid that 2 shadows flow to the tower. One of them speeded up and shot the tower with a saffire blue fireball at the tower. I always thought that nightfurys' had the prettyest fire ever . I just loved the blue color about it pasted by the now on fire tower. Hiccuo shot a set of balos at it. They hit it. It fell from the sky like a shooting star and land in to the forest.

" yes I hit it" examed hiccup. But there was one flaw that I failed to notise . That one thing changed my life for ever. The other nightfury. It swooped down and dug its claws into my sholders. " NO" yelled hiccup. I felt it flap its wings and rose to the midnight sky. A nightmare came out of nowhare and chased hicup away. The nightfury flew fast into the night. Taking me with it to thor knows whare.

**WD30: cliff hanger. Whare are they going find out next time.**

**Star: that was harsh that I got kidnapped.**

**WD30:well to bad. Also here are the votes so far for nightfury name.**

**Midnight: 1**

**Moonlight:1**

**Luna:0**

**K good bye**


	3. why me?

**WD30: yahoo! Winter break!**

**Star: why is that good?**

**WD30: becuss I can write this. Also my auto spellcheck**

** whats my night furys name?**

**WD30:the wining name is, which had 2 votes was MOONLIGHT!**

**Stars pov**

the night fury flew fast and hard. I had droped my sword erler. _Great just great, I got kiddnapped by a night fury and will most likely get eaten. And to topp it im in the middle of the ocaen_ I thought. I did't ask the nightfury to put me down . Thats gest stupid.

After an hour or so, an islend was in sight. It was a small islend. It had 3 giant trees covered in moss, bushes and flowors around the trees. Finlly, there was a black peaic of stone. But as we got closer. It was staute, it was shaped into a night fury that was about to take off. The night fury relessed me from its claws and onto the island. I tumbled onto a bush. I got up and bruhed myself off. Then, the nightfury landed. I looked it straet into its amder eyes , and said in the dragon tonge, " _whats your name?"_

it resopned after a moment. And with a soft, silk like voice " _my name is Moonlight, night warrior"_ "_ whats a night warrior?"_ I asked . I was coreuse of what that ment. "_ first, your name" _said Moonlight. Well this is starting to get anoying. But I keeped my anger out of my voice._ " Star , Star Night"_ I replied

"_so I did take the right person, a night warrior is a person from the Night family, that protects the Nightfury secrets from vikings. They ride on the back of nightfurys, and never hirt a nightfury" " so , thats me then, because im the only person from the night family "_ my family legecy is to be a warrior protecting some secrets. That is a little whierd. But I won't qeastion that. Its the only lead I have to my family.

Moonlight turned around and walked over to the statue. I was amased at the statue. It was carved pefictly, every scale and every feacher. It looked exacty like a night fury. But I notedsed something, there was a saddle on its back. It was pure black. _" read the text on the statue" _said Moonlight , that brock me from my thoughts. I looked down and said what the text seid " I will protect the night fury secrets , even at the cost of my life. I will not hert a nightfury. For I am the night warrior. And that is what I must do"

the instet I finshed this, my right eye burned , with unberbul pain. I ran to the ocean and rubed water into my eye. When the pain stoped, I looked into the water and gasped. My left eye was its normal blue human eye, but my right eye was a different story. For it was not a reguler eye like my left eye. _No_ _this can't be_, I thought. My right eye was a purple, night fury eye.

**WD30: he he he. Star has a dragon eye. Its is the same shase as a normal eye**

**Star: WHY DID YOU DO THAT! (pulls out sword and starts swinging it at WD30)**

**WD30: (climes up latter) PLEASE HELP!**


	4. wait what?

**Wd30: hi , sorry for not upadating a friend is going to spellcheak for me k**

**Star: on to the chapter!**

Star POV

but that was not the only thing that changed about me, my black hair was now tipped with silver. I turned to Moonlight "_ what did you do to me?!" _I demanded "_ I only told you to read the text" repiled Moonlight "so im stuck like this" "yes you are. But do not think of this as a curse. You vison is sharper then before, corect?" _

I looked at the tree to the right, 10 yards away, and saw it as If I was 5 feet away. "_ yes it is" I said_

_ "Go to the stacue and lift up the satel . Under the sadle is a trapdoor. Inside there should be some thing that will be usfull." sugested Moonlight . _ I did as the night fury told me to and went to the stuceue. I lifted the sadle then put it on the ground.i went back to stace . Finding a laech ,I lifted It up.

Inside where the fallowing:

a set of light black leather armor( the same shade of black as a night fury). There were piceies of medel guarding my shins, forearms, and sholders for attacks.

2 swords. One shorter then the other, both having a black sheve

a bow, made of dark wood. the wood was so dark it was almost black.

A qiver full of arrows. The shaft of the arrow was made out of the same wood as the the feathers where black. The arrow head was the cureted type, made out of iron.

I also found a scroll, I thought I might be the secrets of the night fury. So I let it alone. I picked up the armor and put it on. It fited nicely. Then I atacted the swords to my belt. I took the bow and qiver onto my back. "_ so whats nexts?" I asked " now you must start training" replied Moonlight " what If I try to give the seacrts to the vikings?" I asked , _knowing I won't ever do that, " _you can't, if you try, you will be hunted by night furys for the rest of your life."_ said Moonlight. And on that happy note I started my training.

**WD30: sorry it was so short. Origonly it was longer but then I accticly peased the wrong butten, and deleted it . So with a week of work planing , writeing and editing gone. This is chapter I just wrote in the last 30 min. so sorry. Also should I write stars night furys training or not. bye**


	5. so sorry

Dear readers

im so sorry. I some how lost the plot. It seems that my brain can only keep one story plot line in my head. Agein im so sorry.

Water Dragon 30


End file.
